


Let me get close

by Whitei008



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitei008/pseuds/Whitei008
Summary: "-Szerintem ez nem a sima jegyzetfüzete, nézzétek, hisz ekkor nem volt találkozó, és igaz nem minden nap, de eléggé sűrű a dátumozás. - mutatott rá a dolgokra Arthur.-Én azt mondom - nézett rájuk ravaszul a borostás -, Magyarország, ugye te tudsz oroszul?-Eh? Igen, de már eléggé kopottasan, mért? - nézett rá érdeklődve, mire a szőke felkapta az asztalról a bőrkötéses noteszt és a kezébe nyomta."
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	Let me get close

A konferenciateremben zajlott a gyűlés, hirtelen a monoton ritmust azonban egy hirtelen helyéról felálló ország zavarta meg. Nem szólt semmit, csak kiment a teremből és nem tért vissza. Mivel az orosz volt, ezért nem is foglalkozott vele igazán senki. Azonban a konferencia végetértével az asztalon észrevettek egy noteszt, amin pár pirosas-barnás folt volt található. Elolvasták, vagyis inkább megtekintették az elején szereplő írást és rájöttek kié volt. Francis ötletéhez híven kinyitották, de az cirill betűkkel volt és vélhetően oroszul. Igaz pár számot sikerült meglátniuk, amiből arra következtettek, hogy vagy ebbe jegyzeteli a világtalálkozókon történteket, vagy pedig a naplója.  
-Szerintem ez nem a sima jegyzetfüzete, nézzétek, hisz ekkor nem volt találkozó, és igaz nem minden nap, de eléggé sűrű a dátumozás. - mutatott rá a dolgokra Arthur.  
-Én azt mondom - nézett rájuk ravaszul a borostás -, Magyarország, ugye te tudsz oroszul?  
-Eh? Igen, de már eléggé kopottasan, mért? - nézett rá érdeklődve, mire a szőke felkapta az asztalról a bőrkötéses noteszt és a kezébe nyomta.  
-Kérlek szépen téged te csodálatos, erős és gyönyörű nemzet, fordíts le nekünk ebből pár részt. - nézett rá szokásos bájával minek hatására a háttérből figyelők közül néhányan megforgatták a szemüket.  
-Átlátok rajtad, ráadásul én is tudom ez a név kit takar... Egy feltétellel vagyok csak hajlandó rá, hogy három ember által kiválasztott részt elolvassak nektek.  
-Bármit, csak fordíts nekünk valamennyit. Mon ami, csak mond.  
-Rendben, válasszátok ki azt a hármat, majd dátumok alapján mondjátok melyik legyen. Akik pedig választanak közülük egynek el kell vinnie utána a szállodai szobájába a naplóját. Tudni fogom, ha nem teszi meg senki. - mosolyodott el kedvesen, de mégis úgy, hogy a rajta kívül jelenlévő másik hat hátán végigfutott a borzongás, de nem a jófajta. Kis vitába kezdtek majd úgy döntöttek, hogy a francia, amerikai és német válasszon részt.  
-Megvagyunk, aki pedig elsőnek választ az én leszek. - jelentette ki a német. Kivette a női nemzet kezéből a bőrkötéses füzetet és belelapozott, majd kiválasztotta a múlthónap egyetlen bejegyzését.  
-"Október hat, Félek."  
-Néda, ki gondolta volna, hogy a félelmetes ország is fél valamitől. - jelentette ki nevetve Franciaország.  
-"Kedves naplóm, ma már hatodszorra bújtam el a a lakásom különböző pontjain, pedig még csak alig múlt délután kettő moszkvai idő szerint. Nataly annyira ijesztő, nem tudom mégis miért akar egyesülni velem. Hallom, hogy megint jön, most elrejtelek és később visszatérek, ha nem, akkor nem éltem túl." Itt nem tudom elolvasni egy jó darabig, mert valószínűleg tinta borult rá, vagy valami hasonló. - mondta miközben meg is mutatta a füzetet. - „...ezért mondtam szegénynek, hogy ne csinálja, de nem tudta türtőztetni magát. Most a főnöke ellenvetései ellenére ő és én ápoljuk majd a hátát. Megfogadom, hogy, ha több pénzem lesz rábeszélem a műtétre és bármennyire ellenkezik majd nem engedem visszatéríteni, hisz ő az én nővérem, aki gondoskodott mind a hármunkról a nehéz időkben."  
-Nem a legérdekesebb rész, csak megtudtuk a nyilvánvalót, azt, hogy furcsa. - sóhajtott egy igen mélyet. - Mindegy is, enyém a következő választás! - lépett előrébb a szemüveges, akinek már határozott elképzelése volt látatlanban a dátumról. - Ezév augusztus másodika.  
-Rendben, lapozok. - mikor odaért gyorsan átfutotta magában és egy avv hangocskát is kiadott, majd megköszörülte torkát. - „Augusztus kettő, Szerelem és bánat. Ma világkonferencia, eléggé izgulok, hisz a többi nemzet hiába nem szeret annyira összevéve, mint a húgom, de láthatom azt a bizonyos embert, vagyis inkább nemzetet. Észrevettem, hogy nem köszöntem, bocsánat, csak ahogy láthatod izgatott vagyok, mint a többi ilyen esemény előtt. Most azonban megyek, hisz sétálva teszem meg az utat a szállodától nem messze lévő ülésteremig. Este hat van, jól elhúzódott, ez mind amiatt a két ütődött miatt, hiába próbálta Németország megállítani őket. Legalább több alkalmam nyílt titokban lopva-lopva rátekinteni tökéletes alakjára. Azok a gyönyörűen csillogó kék szemek és a vidáman álló kusza tincsei. Annyira imádni valóak, habár ez emlékeztet arra, hogy bár ő sem tökéletes és megvannak a maga hibái én mégis egy kupac semmitérő szemét leszek mellette."  
-Azta, Magyarország-san remekül fordítasz! - dicsérte Veneziano.  
-Ez meglepő, annak a fickónak is van szíve, habár eléggé csökevényes lehet.  
-Nem illik senki érzéseit kritizálni! - kapott elő valahonnan a barna hajú egy serpenyőt miközben mérgesen meredt a lila ruhásra.  
-Rendben, rendben, befogtam és visszaszívtam, csak vidd innen a serpenyődet. - kezdett el siránkozni a férfi. - Én szeretném, ha a tegnapi bejegyzését fordítanád le nekünk. - válaszul csak egy bólintást kapott  
-"November tizennyolc, Fáj. Drága naplóm, te vagy az egyetlen, aki meghallgatja minden egyes bajom és örömöm. A mai nap folyamán a szállodai szoba elfoglalása előtt már éreztem, hogy valami nem stimmel az alkaromon lévő kötésekkel. Jó volt a megérzésem, átvéreztek és felszakadtak a vágások. Ugyan már ezerszer írtam, de még mindig amiatt a hülye miatt büntetem magam. Mégis hogyan jutott eszembe szerelembe esni abba a gyönyörű...Nem, el kell felejtenem, hisz miatta néz ki az egész kezem ahogy. Nem igaz, az én hibám, nem ő kényszerít arra, hogy sérülést okozzak magamnak. Fáj, annyira fáj szerelmesnek lenni, egyszerűbb lenne, ha fognám a szívemet, kivájnám és nem lenne ott, vagy csak egy kis orosz rulett magammal. Felejtős, de azért néha tényleg nem csak vízszintes irányba vágok... Csak el akarok tűnni a föld színéről és soha többé visszajönni, de egyvalami tart itt. Nem az, hogy reménykedem, hogy a kéken csillogó tekintete egyszer felém is jó szívvel fordul, hanem, mert a népem biztos összeomlana a megszemélyesített nemzete nélkül. De már ez sem sokáig, hisz annyi bántást is kapok, hogy sokszor csak könnyeimmel küszködve ülök némán az ágyamon bezárkózva a szobámba. Vannak időszakok amilyen a mostani is, hogy a harcok alatt tőle elszenvedett sebhelyeket végigsimítva elgondolkozom hogyan másképp alakulhatott volna. Egy valamit remélek, nem fog indokolatlanul is nagy vérzésbe kezdeni egyik hegem sem a holnapi találkozó alatt."  
-Ez azért erős. - csak bólintással helyeselt a többi jelenlévő is Elizabeth kijelentésére. - Akkor ahogyan megegyeztünk, valaki most azonnal induljon...  
-Megyek! - kapta ki a kezéből a noteszt Alfred nem hagyva, hogy befejezze mondatát.  
Az utcára kirohanva hirtelen megállt. Nem tudta mitévő legyen, ha odaért és átadta a noteszt, hisz mivel ő a hős, ezért nem csak annyit tehetne, hogy odaadja neki elhagyott naplóját. A szálloda elé érve elkérte a szobaszámot és kis meggyőzés után a szoba másik kulcsát is. A liftben valamiért kényszert érzett arra, hogy belenézzen a bőrkötéses füzetbe annak ellenére, hogy nem értett meg belőle egyetlen szót sem. Véletlen leejtette és mikor fölvette megdöbbenésére a legutolsó oldalon az ő neve szerepelt apró, alig észrevehető, számára normál betűkkel. Ekkor esett le neki a dolog. "Hisz végül is logikus, mivel egyszer-egyszer vettem már észre, hogy figyelt, de betudtam képzelgésnek vagy esetleg utálatból történő méregetésnek." A lift megállt és a szőke gyors léptekkel elkezdte megkeresni a megfelelő számot. Mikor odaért kopogott, de nem kapott választ, még egyszer próbálkozott és semmi nem történt. A részletek miatt egyre rosszabb és rosszabb jelenetek játszódtak le a fejében, minek hatására beengedte magát. A fürdőszobába belépve látta meg az oroszt miközben próbálta elrejteni az amerikai elől kötéseit sikertelenül.  
-Mégis mit keresel itt és hogyan jutottál be? - kérdezte idegesen.  
-Csak, ezt hoztam vissza neked, gondolom hiányzott, akármi is legyen. - nyújtotta felé próbálva tartani a szemkontaktust.  
-Köszönöm... tedd le az ágyra és menjél is el... - mondta a földet bámulva.  
-Nem. - rázta meg fejét határozottan. - Miért néz ki így a...  
-Semmi közöd hozzá, da? - vágott közbe még mindig mosolyt erőltetve magára.  
-Rendben - tette le a radiátorra a noteszt -, akkor nincsen más választásom - egyre közelebb kezdett el menni a magasabbikhoz -, egyszerűen okot adok, hogy maradhassak... - ekkor gyorsan átkarolta a sálas derekát egyik kezével, míg másikkal tarkójához nyúlt.  
-Ame... - nem hagyott időt a kérdésnek, csak egy lágy, de annál többet mondó rövid csókra húzta le saját magasságába.  
-Csak engedj közel és, ha apránként is, de engedd meg, hogy begyógyítsam a látható és láthatatlan hegeket. - nézett rá derekát még mindig tartva miközben végigsimított kötésein.


End file.
